Obsessed
by littlewerewolf
Summary: it's the marauders era and Remus has fallen in love with Lily and doesn't know what to do he finds the only person he can talk to is Sirius. But sirius has a secret of his own. warning slash in later chapters. Plese RR cause this is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**A/N Hiyaz everyone this is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it.**

He loved her. He couldn't help thinking about her, he was obsessed. Her long, shiny, red hair and her beautiful hazel eyes made her irresistible. But she was out of bounds.

"Moony are you gonna eat that or what?"

"No," he replied "you can have it Padfoot."

The four marauders were all sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room eating Remus's secret stash of chocolate.

"What are you daydreaming about Prongs?" asked Sirius "or need I ask"

"I can't help it if I can't stop thinking about her," he said in a dazed voice.

"That makes two of us then," mumbled Remus.

"What did ya say moony?" asked Sirius with his mouth stuffed full with chocolate.

"Nothing, how are things going with you and Charlotte anyway?" he replied hastily changing the subject.

"Alright I suppose. You Know this time I really think she's the one."

"But didn't you say that about Abi, Natalie, Cheryl, Helen, Beki…"

"Alright Wormtail I get the picture," said Sirius

Just then the portrait hole opened and lily and Natalie clambered through.

"I'm going to bed," said Remus nervously and he quickly ran up the spiral staircase leading to the boys' dormitories.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too," said Sirius and he rushed off after Remus.

"Alright then goodnight," shouted James.

Remus ran up the stairs towards his dormitory and jumped on his bed and it was not long before the door opened again and Sirius came running in.

"What the hell is up with ya moony?"

"What are you on about there's nothing wrong with me?"

"Well there obviously is. Is it Lily? You like her don't you."

Remus nodded but stayed silent.

"Well what are you waiting for ask her out?"

"I can't can I."

"Why not?"

"Because I can think of lots of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well firstly I'd hurt James. Secondly I'm dangerous. Thirdly she wouldn't want to go out with me anyway and she…"

"Hang on a minute, what's that supposed to mean?"

"What's, what supposed to mean?"

"Why wouldn't she want to go out with you?"

"Well let's think erm who would want to go out with a poor, ugly, werewolf?"

"Well you're certainly not ugly and if you're poor so what and as for the matter of who would go out with you, I would you're sensible, intelligent, funny and drop dead gorgeous."

"Sorry have I missed something here?"

"I love you Remus."

"What?"

"Do I need to spell it out I'm gay?"

A/N Okay hope you enjoyed it please review because it's always good to hear positive comments. Thanks bye. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said this is my first fic so please review.**

"Remus."

"What?" he replied.

"Well say something,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I just don't like this awkward silence."

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, I'M IN LOVE WITH LILY AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, THE ONLY PERSON I CAN TALK TO ABOUT IS YOU AND YOU'RE SO SELFISH YOU ADMIT YOU'RE UNDYING LOVE FOR ME, WHILE I'M STILL STRESSED AND NOW YOU'VE MADE ME SHOUT." He shouted.

He got up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, I need to think."

He walked out and slammed the door shut behind him. He walked down the spiral staircase, James and Peter sitting by the fire in the common room. They seemed to be having another argument with Lily and Natalie. He walked over to the portrait hole and climbed out. Luckily on his way to the black lake he didn't bump into Filch or Peeves. It was dark outside and all he could see the reflection of the half moon on the water. He sat down on the grass and thought for a while. How could Sirius be so selfish? He had his own problems and now he had another one on top of that.

"Hi, Rem."

He looked around, it was Lily. She looked stunning, as always her hair shone in the moonlight and her beautiful, hazel eyes twinkled.

"I was gonna give you this back earlier but you ran off," she said handing him his book back, "what's up?"

"Thanks," he replied excepting the book.

"You didn't answer my question, what's up?"

"Lils,"

"What?"

"You know if you liked someone, a lot but you know your best friend liked them as well and if he found out you liked that person, he might be really hurt. What would do?" He asked.

"Well, erm if you really like this girl, why don't you just tell her about it?"

"But, what about my best friend?"

"Well, you can't keep thinking of other people before yourself you know. If your friend has a problem with this then that's his problem not yours. For once why don't you think about yourself?"

"You know maybe your right." He admitted

"So who's this certain person who you like so much?"

"I can't say."

"Oh go on please don't make me guess."

"Alright I don't know how to say this."

"Oh for god sake just tell me Remus."

"Alright, it's you."

"Oh… erm… okay."

"Well you did ask so I told you."

"No it's not that it's just well…"

"What"

"Well it's just I feel the same way about you."

"Oh well I…"

Before he could say anything she moved closer to him and their lips gently touched. It was the sweetest thing Remus had ever tasted. He didn't know how long it lasted; it could have been a minute could have been longer. All he knew was he wanted to stay in that moment forever.

"Maybe we should go inside" Lily whispered "I'm freezing."

"Alright, I'm a bit cold as well," he replied.

They walked to the entrance hall and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. When they got to the fat lady's portrait Remus said the password and they clambered through.

"Well goodnight then Rem." She said and she climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Remus went to bed too. He climbed the stairs and walked into his dormitory.

"OY LUPIN," James shouted as soon as Remus walked through the door.

Remus was surprised he'd never heard James call him Lupin before.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SNOGGING MY SOON TO BE GIRLFRIEND." James continued

"What… oh you saw." he said

"YES, I DID SEE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLAYING AT."

"James calm down okay," said Sirius suddenly

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN," James yelled turning to Sirius "HE'S THE ONE SNOGGING LILY BEHIND MY BACK."

"Yes I know but it isn't doing any good yelling at everyone is it. Poor Peter's almost scared to death," Replied Sirius.

"Sorry Peter," said James quietly

"Remus, maybe you should go," said Sirius.

"No he won't I haven't finished with him yet."

Remus stood there fixed to the spot like someone had stuck his feet to the floor with superglue. He was scared of losing one of his best friends so he stayed silent. All of a sudden he felt James's fist collide with his face and everything went dark.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that but if I don't get any reviews I'm not gonna carry on so please review :-) thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A/N I don't have many reviews but I'm gunna carry on cause this is my first fic and I want to finish it. Just a short chapter cause I've been really busy this week.**

Remus awoke in the hospital wing with a very sore head. The ward was empty except for him. It was only a week until the full moon and then he would be in here again. All of a sudden the doors flung open and Lily walked in and sat on the chair next to Remus's bed.

"Hi, I heard what happened. Are you alright?" She asked

"I'm fine. I don't suppose you've seen Sirius anywhere have you?"

"No he wasn't at breakfast this morning. I'm going to kill Potter."

"Lils, Sirius and James have always said nothing could ever split us up, but it looks like being with you has. So whatever happened the other night, whatever it was, I think we should just forget about it."

"But…"

"I know but if being with you compromises my friendship with, James then…"

"I understand. You would rather be with them than me."

She got up and stormed out of the wing looking a bit deflated and slammed the doors behind her. _Now you've done it_, he thought. Just then there was a screeching sound and a large grey owl with bright amber eyes flew through the open window and landed on Remus's bed. Sighing Remus carefully untied the letter from the owl's leg and it flew back out of the open window. He opened the seal on the envelope and recognised Sirius's untidy handwriting almost immediately. It said…

_Dear Moony_

_I'm so sorry about the other night but I can't change my feeling so I still feel the same way. Like I said I love you and I would do anything to make you happy because when you're happy I'm happy so if being with Lily is what you really want then it's okay with me. You're the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love everything about you because you're special, you might not think that but you are. If you can look me in the eye and say you don't have any feelings for me then I understand. I just want to talk to you. Hope you're okay._

_Love From_

_Padfoot_

Remus read the letter through twice and then put it on his bedside table. Feeling a bit confused about events he went back to sleep thinking this wasn't the end of his problems.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it I know it was short but I ran out of ideas. Please review you have no excuses anymore because you can review as anonymous. So please review bye. :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**A/N Hi again. Enjoy**

Remus was allowed out of the hospital wing that afternoon, after arguing with Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to want to keep him in for a bit longer for observation. So over the next few days Remus spent most of his time in the library either doing homework or reading and trying to avoid James, Sirius and Lily at the same time, which suited him fine. It was only a few days till the full moon and Remus was already starting to feel seriously ill. This was going to b e the first full moon in along time that he hadn't spent with Sirius, James or Peter.

It was Monday morning and Remus's first lesson of the day was potions, so he made his way down to the dungeons. The class were all lined up outside the classroom. He saw Sirius, Peter and James who seemed to be plotting another prank to play on Snape who was standing at the end of the queue with his nose in a book. In Front of Snape were Lily and Natalie who stopped talking to give Remus filthy looks. So he joined the back of the line behind Snape.

"How come you're not with your best mates?" said Snape suddenly, looking up from his book.

"Why don't you mind your own business? How come you aren't with your mates anyway? Oh I forgot you don't have any do you Snivelley. What did you do, wipe your nose on them?" he replied angrily

Snape looked slightly taken aback by the nasty comments and went back to reading his book. Five minutes later Professor Slughorn beckoned the class to go into the classroom and one by one the class filed in. Everyone was sitting at their normal table. He looked over to the table where he usually sat. It was already occupied by James, Sirius and Peter. James refused to acknowledge the fact Remus was even there, in the room, Sirius looked at him and then looked away again with no expression on his face at all and Peter just stared at him and smiled. The only empty seat in the classroom was by Snape. "_Oh crap_" Remus thought to him self. Slowly and unenthusiastically Remus walked over to him and sat on the spare chair.

"Settle down please class," said Professor Slughorn "Today we are going to be brewing the drought of living death its on page 245 in your text book. I hope you all have your ingredients, if not you can help yourselves to anything in the store cupboard. I want absolute silence so everyone else can concentrate. You can start when you're ready."

Remus got up and wondered over to the store cupboard.

After the lesson Remus had to stay behind a few minutes to put his things back into the store cupboard. Sirius had deliberately stayed behind as well to talk to him. When they were alone Sirius walked over to him.

"Rem."

"What?" he answered

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Reluctantly Remus nodded. "Did you get my letter the other day?"

"Yeah." He replied shortly

"Well erm… Can you look me in the eye and say you don't have any feelings for me?"

"Sirius I can't I'm… I don't know I've been really confused lately, with Lily and James and…"

"I understand."

The pair stood in silence for a moment.

"Yes." Remus whispered

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I do have feelings for you."

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed that I will probably update tomorrow sometime while it is still the weekend. Bye :-) ** **oh yeah and please review thanks :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**A/N Hi everyone. Thanks Emuroo and Rekahneko for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter :-)**

"What are we going to do?" asked Sirius more confidently.

"Nothing, we aren't going to do anything," Remus replied

Remus could tell Sirius wasn't listening because about 2 seconds later Sirius grabbed hold of him and shoved his tongue down Remus's throat. Remus held back for a moment and then returned the kiss. Neither of them noticed Snape was still lurking around by the store cupboard. Snape sniggered and then left the classroom through the back entrance.

"Sirius stop." Remus said trying to push Sirius away.

"Why?" Sirius replied "It's what we both want isn't it."

"No, it's not."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said but I didn't ask you to stick your tongue down my throat did I."

"No, Rem I'm sorry but you know what I'm like I… What I'm trying to say is… Shall we just forget it? I'm so sorry," said Sirius before he ran out of the classroom.

"SIRIUS" Remus shouted "IT'S ME THAT SHOULD BE SORRY. SIRIUS" but he was too late. Sirius was gone. _"All I think about lately is my self" _he thought "_What am I turning into_" He ran after Sirius thinking that he knew we he would be.

He ran up the stairs towards the main entrance hall and out the doors. He could see a lot of couples down by the black lake as he made his way towards the quiditch pitch. They were all laughing and joking. Sirius loved quiditch although he could never be bothered to go to the trials for the Gryffindor team he was a good flyer and would make a fantastic chaser. He knew this because in the summer holiday all of the marauders would go to the Potter's house and play a few 3 v 3 quiditch matches with Daniel and Tom (James's 2 younger brothers.) When Sirius needed to think he always came and sat in the quiditch stands. Sure enough sitting in the stands with his head in his hands was Sirius.

"Sirius… It's me who should be sorry. Lately all I seem to think about is myself and I don't really give a toss about anybody else's feelings. It's like the other day when I was snogging Lily, I didn't think about how James might feel if he found out…"

"Oh well if it isn't the two lovebirds," said Snape in a mocking tone.

"We don't know what you mean Snivelley," it was Sirius who spoke for the first time since he ran out of the classroom.

"Mind you I am going to give you some advice, next time you decide to tongue wrestle I would make sure you were alone first." Snape said

"And I'm going to give you a piece of advice as well," it was Remus who spoke this time, "If I was you I would wash you hair. Wait a moment" Remus fumbled in his pocket for his wand. "Scourgify" he said pointing his wand at Snape.

"Sorry even if you do wash your hair you still look like a filthy slimeball," Said Sirius

"You want careful Black," Snape said angrily "I could just tell your little fan club what you two are up to." And with that he walked off with a big smirk on his face."

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter please review. Thanks bye :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**A/N hi again everyone thanks again to Rekahneko and Emuroo for taking the time to review as always. Hope you enjoy the next chapter :-)**

Remus's transformation fell on the following day and he felt sick and looked extremely pale.

"Are you comin' to breakfast Moony?" Sirius asked brightly. Today was the first time in ages Remus had seen Sirius this cheerful despite the fact James was not talking to him either because he was hanging around with Remus.

"I don't know." Remus replied "I feel sick so I'm not that hungry and anyway what happens if Snape has told someone and we're the talk of the whole school."

"He won't have told anyone you know what he's like, all talk no action. Anyway you need to eat, you're gonna need to keep ya strength up for tonight." Sirius had decided that they should take their relationship slow, to make sure that it was what Remus really wanted and that it wasn't Remus's werewolf instinct to mate with somebody.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the great hall and as soon as they walked through the doors everyone started whispering to one and other and pointing. Except for the people sitting on the Slytherin table who were laughing and jeering as they walked past. He looked at Snape whose mouth had curled up into a smirk.

"The bastered, I'm gonna kill him," Said Sirius running towards Snape with his wand held at arms length but Remus held him back.

"Sirius don't make anymore trouble it could make things worse." Said Remus. Sirius opened his mouth to argue but he closed it again and sat down on the Griffindor table next to Remus. After they had settled down and had something to eat a post owl flew through the doors of the great hall and dropped a large red smoking letter on the table next to Sirius.

"Oh no." muttered Sirius as he began to open it. The voice of Mrs. Black echoed through the great hall.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE NAME OF MY FATHERS. I'D NEVER HAD THOUGHT MY OWN SON AND HEIR WOULD BE GAY AND EXPECIALLY NOT TO BE SHAGGING SOME HALFBREED BEHIND MY BACK. DON'T THINK YOU ARE RETURNING HOME FOR EASTER OR FOR SUMMER YOU CAN GO AND LIVE SOMEWHERE ELSE BECAUSE I AM NOT HAVING AN EMBARASSMENT LIVING UNDER MY ROOF." And the letter tore itself into shreds and the pieces landed on the table in front of Sirius.

Sirius had turned red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment as the hall once again broke out in congregated whispers. "Well" he said "good news certainly travels fast" and with that he strode out of the hall leaving a very worried Remus behind.

**A/N well what did you think good or bad please review I value your opinion if it's positive or negative I don't care. Bye :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Severn**

**Hiyaz again peeps its been ages since I last updated ive been so busy this year with school an everything but now it's the holidays I am hoping to get more chapters finished :-) **

Remus thought it was best to skive off his lessons that morning and instead he went up to his dormitory curled up on his bed and decided to get some more sleep after all Sirius was right he would need his strength for tomorrow. But he was disturbed by a certain messy haired boy entering the dormitory slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, its you," James said. He walked over to his bed muttering something about forgetting his essay for Professor McGonagall. Remus stared at him for a moment daring himself to say something to James. He opened his mouth but closed it again thinking that it would probably make things worse.

"So is it true then?" James inquired.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Remus replied even though he knew perfectly well that James was going on about him and Sirius.

"That you're shagging Black," Remus said nothing but broke eye contact with him. "You do realise that you're just gonna be like the others he's dated, once he gets bored with you he'll find someone else. Actually come to think of it he was getting cosy with Snape earlier."

"What?" Remus said he knew that Sirius had a reputation to dumping his girlfriends once he got bored with them but Sirius wouldn't do that to him would he?

"Yeah you never know he could be fucking old Snivelley right now."

"Piss off Potter go back to stalking Lilly why don't you."

"I don't stalk her I'm not desperate."

"Yeah well you could have fooled me, don't you understand she would rather go out with the giant squid than you and anyway..." The door burst open again but this time it was Peter.

"James, Professor McGonagall said that if you don't come to class this instant you will get detention everyday for a week because she is sick of you coming to class late."

"I'm coming." Remus could tell that James was reluctant to go with Peter and could tell that James wanted nothing more than to carry on this argument but never- the- less James walked over to the door in pursuit of Peter. "You better watch your back Lupin."

"Is that supposed to be threat?" he shouted but James had gone.

Remus spent the rest of the day in the same way. He didn't leave his dormitory; he just lay on his bed sleeping and pondering events from over the last few days. He supposed there was some truth in what James said earlier. What if Sirius had got bored with him after all Remus wasn't the most exciting person in the world, and it wouldn't take long for Sirius to find someone else. Sirius must have been the only person in Hogwarts with his own personal fan club.

"Moony wake up mate,"

Remus opened his eyes Sirius was sitting on the edge of his bed staring down at him. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach. Of course he loved Sirius but then he kept thinking about what James had said.

"How are you feeling, you still look a bit peaky?" asked Sirius.

"I'm fine." Sirius was moved closer to him. Remus stood up instantly and strode to the other side of the room.

"Well- its obvious- something- is- up,- so- why - don't- you- just- tell- me- I- thought- you- knew- you- can- trust- me."

"Is there any point to our relationship, really?"

"Course there is we love each other right, so why would there be no point."

"Come on Sirius everybody knows you sleep around."

"What?"

"Well I'm not exactly the first am I."

"Where's all this coming from, you were fine this morning. Who've you been talking to?"

"Maybe I've had time to think things over since this morning."

"You've been talking to Charlotte haven't you?"

"For god sake Sirius does it matter who I've been talking to. I know you're just going to dump me when you get bored so we may as well just end it now."

"Please just don't do this to me Rem."

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because you're not like the others I've been out with. Just being with you gives me butterflies. I've never wanted anyone so much in my life." Remus could tell Sirius was being serious. (A/N No pun intended.) "You're special Rem. I thought you felt the same."

"I do but…" Sirius walked over to the door and walked out. "Where are you going? Sirius I'm sorry. SIRIUS." It was too late Sirius had vanished.

**A/N Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review Please. **


End file.
